


someone who always pays

by PaintedVanilla



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedVanilla/pseuds/PaintedVanilla
Summary: Eliza laughs harder, which makes Alex’s heart flutter; he lifts one of her hands and kisses her knuckles without really thinking about it, then drops it at the flustered look on her face and stuffs his own hands into his pockets, “Um,” he says, looking away, “You’re gonna have to tell me what to look for. I’m kind of out of my element.”





	someone who always pays

**Author's Note:**

> Alex is in his third and final year of law school here, and Eliza is a senior in college.
> 
> Claudia forgive me from ripping the title from you, I know it's a lyric but you used it first. I genuinely could not think of what to call this fic.

“Alexander.”

Alex turns at the sound of his full name, his eyes landing on Eliza, who’s a few paces away; without breaking eye contact, she pulls something off the clothing rack she’s standing next to. 

“What do you think of this?” She asks, holding it up. It’s some sort of women’s jacket; the torso and sleeves are too short and it’s covered in an odd, feathered fringe. Even with Alex’s subpar sense of fashion, he can tell it’s an ugly item of clothing.

He grins, incredibly endeared by  her. “I love it.”

She grins back at  him. “I think you should get it.”

“I think I should,” Alex agrees. “I think I should wear it and nothing else at dinner tomorrow night.”

Eliza giggles, placing the ugly jacket back on the  rack. “That would certainly make an impression.”

“The only impression I’m interested in  making,” Alex says;  walking back over to her, he adds, “You do know I’m planning to seduce your father so he’ll let me keep dating you, right?”

Eliza laughs harder, which makes Alex’s heart flutter; he lifts one of her hands and kisses her knuckles, then drops it at the flustered look on her face and stuffs his own hands into his pockets.

“Um,” he says, looking away, “You’re gonna have to tell me what to look for. I’m kind of out of my element.”

Eliza tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Right,” she says, and leads him by the hand through the store; she picks a gross, rust colored hat up off a display and hands it to him. “First you have to put this on and let me take a picture of you.”

“What? Why?” Alex asks, taking the hat but not moving to put it on.

“Because I’m paying for you, so I want to take a picture of you with this weird hat  on,” Eliza explains, as though it were obvious.

Alex toys with  the hat. “I can  pay for  myself,” he says , knowing damn well he can’t afford a single thing in this store.

Eliza gives him a look that tells him she knows this as well, then she says, “How about you buy me lunch afterwards?”

Alex starts to shake his head, still ready to refuse her offer, but he catches her glance and immediately thinks better of  himself. “Okay,” he says .

“Now hat  up,” Eliza  says, taking her phone out of her pocket.

“Hat up?” Alex asks, grinning at her.

“Shut up and put the hat  on,” Eliza  says, smiling.

She takes his photo and he tosses the hat back on the display. Eliza leads him across the store again, coming to rest at a rack of fancy looking clothes. She starts shuffling through them while Alex stands behind her, waiting to be handed things.

“You definitely don’t need, like, a  _suit_ ,” Eliza says, pulling something off the rack to inspect it before handing it to Alex. “But you do definitely need a nice blazer and slacks and a button up that matches.”

“I have button up  shirts,” Alex points out.

“But I’m going to get you a _nice_ one,” Eliza points out sweetly, handing something else off to him. “What size shoe are you?”

“I don’t need shoes.” Alex tells her seriously.

“Are you going to show up in nice clothes and tennis shoes?” Eliza  asks. “T hat would be a look. I’m sure Angelica would love that.”

Alex hesitates. “Eight  and a half.”

She sends him to the changing room with three outfits, and goes to find him a pair of shoes.

“Alexander?” she asks when she enters the changing room, unsure which stall he’s in.

“Yeah?” Alex answers, and she’s pretty sure he’s in the middle one, but she bends down to checks anyways. She recognizes his mismatched socks - one decorated with blades that he stole from his best friend, John, and a pink one he found in the common room and decided to keep. She grins, placing the box on the ground and sliding it under the door.

“Try these on,  too,” she tells  him, standing back up. “And come show off your outfits for me!”

“ Okay,” Alex says, chuckling a little bit, and she leans against the wall to wait for him.

He comes out after a moment in the first outfit, and Eliza hums thoughtfully. He seems to read the look on her  face. “I look bad.”

That was what Eliza was thinking, but she winces at his  bluntness. “I wouldn’t say _you_ look  bad,” she tells him, and when he looks at her skeptically, she quickly adds, “You’re a very attractive person, Alexander, it’s just that this _outfit_ makes you look bad.”

He looks in the mirror for a moment. “It’s—,” he starts to say, but Eliza latches onto the same thought while looking at him and they finish in unison, “—the pants.”

They look at each other and laugh. Eliza looks at him up and  down. “Yeah , the pants are a weird cut on  you. How are the shoes?”

Alex hesitates. “Honestly, really nice,” he admits.

She smiles at  him. “I’m glad,” s he  says. “T ry on the next one.”

Alex reappears a few moments later, dressed in the second outfit. She pulls a face, and Alex frowns. “I think it looks  nice,” he comments, inspecting himself in the mirror.

“The cut looks great on  you,” Eliza agrees. “But the color is… not.” 

She studies him for a moment. “Yellow isn’t a good color with your complexion,” she notes. “Try on the last one. If it doesn’t work, we’ll keep looking.”

Alex emerges from the dressing room with the final outfit on, and Eliza almost purrs. Alex catches the look on her face, but he doesn’t quite understand what it  means. “What?” he asks , turning to look at  himself. “I thought this one looked good.”

“It looks very  good,” Eliza agrees. “Can you give me a spin?”

Alex looks at her, a sheepish smile on his  face. “ What?”

Rather than respond, Eliza simply raises one of her hands and gestures with her finger for him to spin. 

He laughs lightly and twirls around once, quickly. “Happy?”

“No,” Eliza says coyly, “Go slower. I need to make sure you look good from all angles.”

Alex grins, catching on, and spins again for her, slower. She makes sure to check out his figure in the slacks before he turns back to  her. “Can I get a rating out of ten?” he asks.

“Eleven,” Eliza says immediately, and Alex blushes. For extra measure, Eliza tacks on, “You look quite sexy.”

Alex’s face flushes. “ Is that the vibe I wanna give your parents?”

“Well, you are trying to seduce my dad, right?” Eliza asks, and Alex laughs.

“Fair  point,” he says, looking back at himself in the mirror  again. “If you like it, I like it.”

“I like it a lot ,” E liza assures him, leaning forward and giving him a quick kiss. When she pulls away, she says, “Hand me the other two and I’ll put them back while you change.”

Alex hesitates, holding her arms  lightly. “You really don’t have to buy this for me.”

“I want to buy it for  you,” Eliza insists. “Besides, you can use this when you’re doing stuff at  school. Finish out law school as  the sexiest lawyer in the courtroom.”

Alex chuckles, but he doesn’t seem entirely persuaded. “Your willingness to spend large amounts of money on me never ceases to amaze  me,” he says softly.

“Well, you’re buying me  lunch,” Eliza reasons.

“I love  you,” Alex tells her.

“I love you,  too,” Eliza says warmly.

“I promise I’m not just saying that because you’re spending money on me ,” A lex adds quickly. “I really do just love you so much.”

“I know, hon ,” Eliza says,  smiling. “You tell me every thirty minutes. Go change.”

**Author's Note:**

> considering writing a part two to this where he actually has dinner at her parents house and he's a disaster lemme know how y'all would Feel about that


End file.
